Gessekai
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Em frente ao piano, Tomoyo Daidouji observava as estrelas passearem por sua janela. Seus dedos tremiam de ansiedade, de desejo. Queria tocar a melodia... E queria que ele a ouvisse também". (Dedicado a Mommy Merry)


**Gessekai**

********

**_Hashiru_****_ hitori kurai sorawo_**

**_Anata_****_ ni aeru nara_**

****

**_Oyogi_****_ hitori ukai yamiwo_**

**_Anata_****_ ni aeru made_**

**__**

**As noites, eternas noites. **

**Em frente ao piano, Tomoyo Daidouji observava as estrelas passearem por sua janela. Seus dedos tremiam de ansiedade, de desejo. Queria tocar a melodia... E queria que ele a ouvisse também.**

**Mas por que ele a ouviria? **

**Suspirou e pensou, amargamente, se não seria melhor sair dali. A morbidez daquele silêncio. A volta dele, tão sensata e crua. O queria naquele momento só para si. E não podia tê-lo. Ele não a amava. Via nos olhos dele o carinho de um irmão. E se sentimento era completamente diferente, senão mais profundo, senão mais sincero. **

**Deixou os braços sobre o piano e fez com que sua cabeça repousasse neles. A lua, tímida em sua essência, começou a aparecer, como se fosse recuar a qualquer minuto. O brilho prateado começou a buscar a jovem, que naquela escuridão, havia esquecido completamente de tudo para se dedicar a lembrança do jovem que lhe roubava a mente, o fôlego... O coração... **

**"Queria tocar aquela melodia... só mais uma vez".**

**A melodia que simbolizava a libertação de seu amor...**

**"Então toque".**

**Virou-se, o sorriso já estampado na bela face. Eriol Hiiragizawa entrava sorrateiramente no quarto imerso no breu. Os olhos azuis como a noite que os vigiava pareciam solitários. Preocupada, indagou.**

**"Você está bem?".**

**"Como poderia estar?".**

**"O que lhe aconteceu?".**

**"O amor".**

**Engoliu um seco e deu um leve sorriso. "E desde quando o amor torna-se um mal, meu amigo?".**

**"A partir do momento em que não é correspondido".**

**"Ama alguém que não ama você?"**

**"É o que parece", ele se aproximou. "Chegue para l", assim que ela deu espaço, ele se sentou no pequeno banco. Tomou a mão dela entre as suas e perguntou, em tom baixo de voz. "Você ama alguém?".**

**"Amo".**

**"E seu amor é correspondido ou é cego como o meu?".**

**"Como o seu, Eriol", ela desviou o olhar, temendo não conseguir encará-lo por mais tempo. **

**"Faz-me valer as palavras dos poetas. Sentimento dolorido, não? Eu o sinto há tão pouco tempo... E ele já rouba parte de minha alma".**

**"Justo preço a se pagar por uma afeição".**

**"Acredita mesmo nisso?".**

**"Por que não haveria de acreditar? Consolo dos ingênuos acreditar que um amor é eterno".**

**Ele sorriu. "O seu não é?".**

**"Faria bem se fosse. Mas como não é descoberto, é apenas frio e triste", Tomoyo quis conter a lágrima atrevida que lhe roubou a estabilidade, mas ela simplesmente rolou e caiu sobre seu colo. "O seu é eterno?".**

**"O é, com toda razão. O fiz assim".**

**"Você fez o seu amor?".**

**"O fiz e o cultivo. Absoluto sentimento o meu".**

**"Mas se é tão doloroso, porque o cultiva?".**

**"A esperança assim o quer. Esperança de meu amor um dia, se correspondido".**

**"Desisti de minhas esperanças".**

**"Estúpida decisão".**

**A jovem virou-se para ele, irritada. "Por quê? Lutei tempo demais e nada recebi em troca".**

**"Foi esse o problema. Esperou receber algo. O amor jamais nos oferece, só nos toma".**

**"Então, somos tolos em amar".**

**"Talvez. Mas como viver sem o amor?".**

**"Como se vive sem a dor".**

**Eriol sorriu novamente. "Raciocínio lógico, sem dúvida. Mas pouco humano. Não somos máquinas, Tomoyo".**

**"Às vezes, nos reduzimos a elas".**

**"Raramente me reduzo".**

**Tomoyo ergueu-se, cansada. "Não é um ser perfeito, Eriol".**

**"Longe de mim querer ser. São a imperfeições que me fazem mais humano ao olhos de outrem".**

**"Imperfeições... irônicas, não? O que é perfeito para você, pode ser imperfeito para mim".**

**Eriol levantou-se, curioso. "E o que seria?".**

**"O seu amor platônico por este piano".**

**"Isso a deixa enciumada", ele curvou as lábios, deliciando-se com o carmesim nas faces pálidas. "Minha paixão por este objeto a faz ficar exasperada?".**

**Ele se aproximou. **

**"Não diga asneiras pretensiosas, Eriol", ela rebateu. "Seus sentimentos por este maldito piano não me fazem efeito nenhum".**

**"Gostaria que eu provasse que está enganada?".**

**A mão masculina tocou, sem esforço, o rosto de Tomoyo. Assustada, ela arregalou os delicados olhos enquanto observava os passos de felino que ele fava em sua direção. Inspirou fundo e o encarou. "Não pode provar nada, Eriol".**

**"Posso provar... e o farei".**

**Os lábios dele aproximaram-se e disseram, num sussurro, contra os dela. "Pois essa também será a prova de meu amor reprimido".**

**Ele sorriu levemente, antes de tomar os lábios delicados dela em sua boca. Tomoyo fechou os olhos quase no mesmo instante, o abraçando delicadamente, temendo que se o tocasse, ele fosse desaparecer. O corpo a prensou contra a parede, enquanto os lábios experientes lhe devoravam. Saciavam-lhe a sede. A luxuria que ela pensou não ser capaz de sentir. E correspondeu. Talvez ele não a amasse. Talvez, só a quisesse. E pouco isso lhe importava. Queria apenas provar-lhe o sabor. E o fez. **

**Pouco a pouco, os lábios foram parando de se movimentar, dando lugar a lágrimas. E não escorriam do rosto dela e sim do dele. Genuinamente puras. Tomoyo as secou com a boca, sorrindo levemente.**

**"Parece-me, querida Tomoyo... Que o amor que dizíamos viver do sofrimento fez jus a felicidade".**

**A jovem o abraçou, sentindo cada pedaço do corpo dele contra o seu. "Então me ama?".**

**"Preciso lhe provar novamente?".**

**"Faça-me somente um favor, Eriol...", sorriu, enquanto erguia os olhos para ele. "Faça-me sua".**

**E o pedido perdeu na união dos corpos sedentos por sentimentos.**

**Enquanto isso, a luz da Lua batia pela janela....**

**Fim**

**_Olá, Minna-San._**

****

****

****

**_Bom, este one-shot (Leia-se: Miniatura de Texto XD), é dedicado para a minha super, duper e hiper Mommy! Merry, você sabe que eu te adoro muito, e que esse pequeno fic é tudo o que eu pude fazer para demonstrar para você que eu agradeço imensamente TUDO o que você fez por mim!_**

****

**_Você é uma grande amiga, humorada, gentil, doce e muito (Leia-se MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO XD), especial para mim! Espero que essa data de repita muitas vezes, e que eu ainda possa estar presente em todas elas!_**

****

**_Aos outros leitores, aqui está uma prova (Concreta x.x), de que eu sou fã apaixonada de Tommy e Eriol! Dedico o fic também a vocês, logicamente! Obrigada aos que lerem! _**

****

**_Gessekai_****_ significa 'Luz da Lua'. Me inspirei na abertura de Nightwalker (), para fazer!_**

****

**_PS: A partir do próximo capítulo de Candy Pleasures, estarei realizando uma pequena eleição! Ainda não tem nome... (Tenho que botar essa cacholinha para pensar XD), mas vai ser a eleição do personagem mais bonito (Homem, macho! Hahaha) dos Anime!_**

****

****

****

**Tradução do versinho inicial do Texto:**

_Eu correrei sozinho no céu escuro_

_Se eu puder encontrar voc_

_Eu nadarei sozinho na profunda escuridão _

_Até encontrar voc_

****

**_Kisu_****__**

****


End file.
